


Playing the Rebound

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Kelley finds a surprise waiting for her when she gets into camp.





	

Kelley was buzzing after the game. It had been the first time playing a forward on the national level in years and she couldn’t be happier. She was nearly bouncing off the walls and poor Sammy was just glaring at her.

“Oh thank god,” Sam said as Kelley’s phone started buzzing, chucking a pillow at Kelley. “Your handler is calling,” she said, throwing Kelley’s phone at her.

“Hope!” Kelley grinned right before her face fell. 

“Hey babe, you did great tonight.” Hope’s voice brought a new level of calm over the young woman; she still had a storm behind her eyes though. 

“It was fun…” Kelley muttered.

“It looked like it. That assist to Carli was amazing.” 

“Yeah…”

“What’s wrong, Kell?” 

“Nothing,” Kelley lied, biting her lip. 

“Kelley...”

“I don’t know how to do this… I don’t want to seem like I’m rubbing it in your face that I’m here having fun… playing… and you’re not.”

“Oh Kell,” Hope sighed. They had talked about this multiple times before. Hope didn’t want Kelley to feel guilty about it, but they both knew it was nearly impossible for the woman. 

“I can’t help it, Hope!” 

“I know you can’t,” Hope said, running a hand through her hair, “you know I’m out here though, doing my thing. I miss being out there with you guys but I know I’ll be back.”

“Will you though?” Kelley asked and regretted it. She had no doubt she would be back. but it terrified her that the chance stood that she wouldn’t make the team again. 

“Name someone better than me.”

“Shut up, you know I can’t.” Kelley chuckled. Truth was, they both knew that with the surgery, they had no idea what would happen when she got back into a camp. But, if she came back better, she’d be back in net in no time. 

“Good. Ok, now tell me about the game.” Hope leaned back into her couch, listening to Kelley go play by play through the game.

x-x-x

Kelley yawned as she got off the plane. It was nearly five in the morning. She had asked Jill had allowed her to fly into camp the day it started and tried to squeeze one last day out of being with her family. Hope had been with them, but left two days before for another interview back in Seattle. Even though Hope was through with her suspension, Jill still hadn’t called her up. Kelley shuffled her way over to the Starbucks that was near her gate. 

“Anything lots of caffeine… biggest tub you got,” she said, setting her credit card down on the counter. 

“I got this,” a voice said from behind her and Kelley went to protest. Turning, she registered the voice right before she saw the person’s face.

“Hope!” Kelley dropped her bag and launched herself at the woman. Hope wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller woman, kissing the side of her head. 

“Couldn’t miss camp, could I?”

“But… you weren’t calle—”

“I wasn’t on the list, I asked not to be, I want to surprise the team.” Hope smiled. “I hope that’s ok? That I didn’t tell you…”

“Yeah babe,” Kelley said, cupping Hope’s cheek, “of course it’s ok. I mean, I wish you had told me, but this is so much better.”

“Ok, good,” Hope leaned down and kissed her, “we need to get moving though.”

“Can’t be late.”

“Who’s paying?” the guy behind the counter asked and Hope handed her card over.

x-x-x

Kelley snuggled up in Hope’s lap as they waited for everyone else to file down into the conference room for breakfast. Tobin was first through the door with Christen right behind her. She grinned at the sight of Hope sitting there with Kelley in her lap. 

“Hell froze over I see,” Tobin said and Hope smirked back at her. 

“So that means Cheney renamed her daughter after you?” 

“Yeah, hell didn’t freeze over that much.” Tobin laughed, taking Christen’s hand in her own. “Good to see ya Hope.”

“Good to be back.”

“Thank god you’re back, I need a challenge in net,” Christen chuckled and Hope smiled. 

“Well, if Ash would stop catching colds—”

“It’s separation induced, we swear.” Tobin laughed and Hope shook her head. Ali still hadn’t been called back into a camp, even if Jill swore she wasn’t done with the defender. 

“Hey, look what the cat dragged in!” Ash grinned, walking up to Hope, looking for a hug but understanding that there would be no way her fellow keeper would dislodge Kelley. 

“Good to see you too, now where is my actual back up keeper?” Hope smirked.

“Oh ouch, Hope! I thought we were friends?”

“Yeah, we’re better friends when you’re way over there!” Hope points to the opposite side of the room and Ash pouted.

“Jerk.”

“Don’t forget.”

“‘Keeper meeting in your room tonight’, how could I? I’ve gone to how many over the years I’ve been here with you?”

“I worried you had forgotten in the last few camps.”

“Nope, Alyssa kept us up on those.” Ash smiled.

“I’ll have to thank her.” 

“Not much has really changed actually. Well, besides Carli having taken over babysitting duties and mothering the newbies,” Kelley said, Tobin and Christen laughing.

“We thought she was trying to replace you for a moment there Hope.” Tobin chuckled. “Actually, she was looking to find someone worthy of being her ‘project’.”

“She’s doing pretty well though,” Christen added, “just be prepared for the statement of ‘I’ll try to pencil you in.’” They laughed again just as Carli walked in.

“Speak of the devil,” Tobin chuckled.

“Hope!” Carli practically shouted and ran over to Hope hugging her, not caring that Kelley was also involved in the hug. 

“Hey Carli,” Hope said, grinning.

“I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“No one did, I wanted to surprise you all.”

“I hate surprises,” Carli stated, a slight pout appearing. 

“Shut up, you love surprises.”

“Ok, ok food time,” Kelley demanded, getting up, pulling most of the group with her. 

“So... is it Captain Lloyd still or Captai—”

“Lloyd… still Carli Lloyd for here. After Brian can have his last name be mine.” Carli winked as she walked away from Hope who just sat there shaking her head. Some things never change. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I dug around and found this was still unposted and I'm just really glad I have something to put up today. Hopefully this helps a little bit with today. I'm always here to talk if any of you need it, either here or over on Tumblr at jessi-08.


End file.
